My Silent Guardian
by HaleNewfound
Summary: **This is my first attempt at a Jelsa FanFic, so go easy on me.** 300 years had passed since his awakening and upon running into a magical tree in the forest, Jack Frost finds himself in a totally opposite world where people can actually see him and interact with him. Upon coincidence, Jack enters the world on the night of Elsa's coronation. Little does he know, Elsa has a secret..
1. Chapter 1

My Silent Guardian

It'd been 300 years since he was risen from his icy prison; summoned from beneath the thick blankets of ice that held him at the bottom of the lake. And it'd been 300 years since he'd talked to a living soul. Of course he had his fun share of having children being hit in the head by a snowball that was thrown by yours truly. And sometimes in the dark of night, Jack would watch over those children while they slept soundly in their beds, ensuring that _nothing _and _no one_ would harm them during their slumber.

But even as he watched over the children and made sure they were safe and having enjoyable childhoods, Jack always felt lonely. He'd heard of the main three Guardians (those of whom he didn't get along with very well), who were just like him in immortality; but they lacked the same powers he did... That and people actually _believed_ in them, while he stood in the cold wind as an obscure mover of ice, snow and wind.

And this day wasn't any different than those days. Well, at least the _start_ of that day wasn't any different.

As the wind cradled him on his journey, Jack had run into a tree. But this tree wasn't like any other tree. It was larger than most, with a trunk thicker than any oak he'd seen. Jack rubbed his sore head and examined the tree, for he felt it was important somehow. He let the wind lower him down until his feet met the earth. He stared at the trunk of the tree, feeling drawn towards it. Jack outstretched an icy hand until it met the bark.

In an instant, a white hot pain shot through his arm. With a yelp of pain Jack flew backwards and crashed into a thorny bush. Jack let out a hiss as he pulled himself from the thistle. He brushed off the thorns stuck to his cape and pants. When the stickers were out of his clothes and skin, he looked up at the tree again- only... It was different now. There was an ice-blue, swirling portal of some kind. Being the curious lad he was, Jack approached it without fear and placed a hand inside the portal. The same white hot pain flew up his arm, but this time it was tolerable; he barely felt it. The white/blue swirl seemed to engulf his hand and Jack took a step back, pulling his hand back to his side. He placed his staff in the snow and leaned against it as he contemplated on what to do.

He looked around to see if anyone was nearby then took another wary step closer to the portal. Jack tilted his head then sighed; relenting. "Oh well, wherever this thing leads, it's gotta be better than here." He said to his staff, pulling it out of the snow. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and took a step closer then another step and then another, until he could feel wind blowing his hair. He opened his eyes to see he was only a hair away from the portal.

Jack furrowed his brow in determination and tensed his jaw and took that last step that caused him to step into the portal. And this wasn't some swirling, tossing, tumbling adventure like in the books. This was just like walking through a door. One second he was in his world, the other second he was in a marketplace filled with people scurrying around.

Jack took a step back in surprise, his eyes widening. His heart pounded in his chest and his lungs seemed to burn with the large amounts of breath that he was taking. This wasn't home and Jack didn't like it. He turned around to go back through the portal, but only ran into a rather large man holding a cleaver. But wait- Jack didn't run into people- he passed through them.

The man turned and looked down at him. He was even more intimidating from a frontal view with faded blood covering his smock and a cleaver in his hand. Jack feared what he might do, but the man just lifted him up and dusted him off.

"Very sorry, me lad. I dinn'e mean te scare ye." The man's voice was filled with a gruff Scottish accent. Wait, hold it again- he picked him up, dusted him off and talked to him. As if he could see him. Jack stared at him with widened eyes and a gaping mouth.

"What's the matter? Ye ne'er seen a butcher man b'fore?" Jack didn't say a word; he just stared at the man. The butcher frowned. "Well, ye jus' g'nna stan' there with an open bass mouth, lad? Say somethin'!"

Jack shut his mouth and gulped rather audibly and kept staring, until the butcher's words finally got to him and he shook his head. "Right, err... Sorry, I, uh..." He stuttered.

The butcher quirked a brow. "Ye got a name, son?" He asked. Jack, still bewildered, nodded his head. "Well, what is it?"

"Uh... It's, uh, Jack, sir." He stuttered again. "J-Jack Frost." Jack clutched his staff to his side as if it were a security blanket- well, stick.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the man gripped Jack's hand and shook it violently. "Nice te meet ye, Mr. Frost." He laughed. "Ye must be new te Arendele."

Jack cringed and shook his hand painfully when the butcher let him go. He only stopped shaking it, when he heard the name of the place he was in. "A-Arendele?" He asked. "Is this what this place is?" The butcher slapped a hand on his belly and let out a roaring laugh.

"Yer obviously new te this place! This here is Arendele, home to the beautiful Princesses Anna and Elsa." His laughter died down to a chuckle, then faded completely. "Well, Princess Anna and soon-te-be-Queen Elsa. In three days it'll her coronation."

This time, Jack quirked a brow. "Princess? Queen? Coronation?" He looked down and searched for words to say. "I-I... This-this is all very new to me, I-" He began to breathe heavily. "I-I need to sit down. Or... s-some water."

"Lad, are ye okay?" The butcher asked.

Now, Jack was hyperventilating. "I need some water! A seat... S-something, I-I..." He looked up at the butcher, his vision growing blurry.

"Lad?" that was the last thing Jack heard before he blacked out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

When Jack woke up, he saw a stone ceiling above him and felt a warm blanket around him. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his forehead. When reality hit him, it seemed to jolt him out of the cot he was laying down in and drag him down to the floor. Jack got up on his hands and knees, rubbing his face and chin.

"Ow..." He groaned, pushing himself to his knees. Jack looked around and saw he was in a small cabin of some sort. He stood up and looked around. The cabin was small, but big enough to contain a small family. As Jack looked around, he heard the creaking of steps and saw the large butcher make his way down the steps.

"Ah, Jack, good yer awake!" he exclaimed as he walked over to the small boy looking around his cabin.

Jack rubbed the top of his head, messing up his hair in the process. "Where... where am I?" He asked. The butcher man placed a hand on his shoulder and guided him over a small wooden table with two bowls on it. Jack sat down at a chair and looked at the man, who began speaking again.

"Yer in me house, lad. I brought ye here when ye passed out in the street." He explained as he poured some stew into Jack's bowl. "Ye stayed asleep fer a whole day, ye did! Luckily me wife was able te make ye better. Ye were starvin'."

Jacked looked down at the stew and realized how hungry he was. He picked up a wooden spoon and began shoveling the steaming soup into his mouth ravenously.

"Good heavens, Aidan! You bring home a boy who's passed out and starvin' and he eats like a wolf!" A woman's voice snapped Jack's attention away from his food and over to the staircase again. A large woman dressed in a commoner's clothing walked down the stairs with a young girl following behind her. "You could at least teach him some manners b'fore he eats!" She snapped.

The butcher, Aidan, rubbed the back of his neck. "The boy's starvin' Matilda. Let him have a good meal b'fore ye chomp his head off!" He chuckled. Jack didn't say a word as his mouth was full, but he found the whole man vs wife argument quite hilarious.

"Well, _I_ think he's handsome." The young girl piped up. "He doesn't look like a wild boy te me!" Jack looked at the girl and swallowed his stew, smiling his thanks.

"He's got the most outrageous hair color! And the stew I made is fallin' off his chin and onto my clean table." Matilda complained. Jack's hand instantly went to his hair.

"What's wrong with white hair?" The words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them. Matilda looked at him with poisonous green eyes and glared at Jack.

"It's unnatural," She stated. "Just where are you from, boy?" She asked. Jack looked down and kept silent. For this was a question he did not know the answer to.

"I-I don't know... All I do know is that where I'm from, no one can see me... It's like I'm invisible." He looked back up at the wife. "I don't even know who my parents are." As soon as those words left his lips, Matilda's chilling green gaze softened into wide, sympathetic irises.

"Aww... C'mere, Pumpkin!" She opened her arms and rushed over to him, wrapping him in a bone-crushing bear hug. Jack struggled for air as the side of his face was smothered in her bosom. When Matilda let him go, Jack gasped for air as if it were the most precious thing on earth. As his breath caught back up to him, he looked up and smiled at Matilda, who smiled back then turned to her husband Aidan. "The poor boy needs a home; a job."

Aidan nodded. "Aye, that he does," he agreed.

"Why don't we let him stay here? He can help you at the butcher stand. He can clean up, cut meat, or whatever it is you butchers do." Matilda said as she stood Jack upright. "I mean, look at him. He's young, strong and hardy. He'll do perfectly at your shop."

Aidan scratched a scraggly beard that hung off his chin. "What do ye say, lad? Do ye want te stay here?" He asked. Jack looked around at the family, then out a nearby window. If he ventured off alone in this strange world, who knows what would happen to him! In this world people see him, he gets hungry, he feels pain. He's human in this world.

Looking back to the family, Jack grinned. "I will, and I promise I'll do my best to provide for the family." Matilda and Aidan grinned happily, but their little girl was more enthusiastic. He rushed over to Jack and threw her arms around him, pulling him in for yet another bone-crushing bear hug.

Jack chuckled and untangled her arms from his waist and smiled at the family. This was his home now; nothing could take that from him.


	2. Chapter 2: The Queen's Coronation

Queen Elsa's Coronation Party

The very next day, Jack was given a butcher's smock and placed at the back of Aidan's market stand to chop meat for the customers. Unfortunately, most of those customers where young girls who just hung around to watch Jack cut up meat. He grumbled whenever he heard them whispering about him.

"He's so cute!" Or, "heehee, he's so strong!" The comments never stopped about him. Of course, you'd expect a boy like Jack to be flattered, and he was, but after a while of hearing their giggling and whispering it tends to get a little annoying. And Aidan was no help. He teased Jack about courting one of the girls or about how cute their children would be. Of course Jack shot him annoyed glares and cursed under his breath, but he just kept working. He made a promise to the family and he wasn't about to go back on his word.

By the end of the day, Jack was so exhausted that by the time he got home, he collapsed in his cot and draped an arm over his eyes.

"Who would've thought cutting meat would be so tiring!" He groaned. Aidan laughed and set down a bowl of vegetable soup for Jack.

"And now ye got a taste of what I do fer a livin'." Aidan smiled. "C'mon, lad. Get somthin' in yer stomach. You'll need yer strength fer the party tonight."

Jack choked on a carrot slice he was swallowing as if Aidan's words had shoved it down his throat. He coughed and beat his chest until the carrot came back up. "Wha-what party?" Jack asked.

"Goodness, lad, do ye know nothin'?" Aidan exclaimed. "Tonight's Princess Elsa's coronation. Why do ye think the girls have been out all day? Matilda even made ye an outfit."

Jack's eyes widened. "Me? Wait, why am I going? I'm not from here." He said, spooning another mouthful of soup.

"B'cause everyone's g'nna be there." Aidan reached across the table and stopped Jack's hand from putting another spoonful of soup in his mouth. "If yer not goin' fer yerself, go fer the family." Jack looked up at Aidan and saw his sad brown eyes. Jack sighed and brought his hand down, placing the spoon back in the bowl.

"Alright, alright, I'll go." He relented. "Now can I finish my soup? I need my strength, remember?" Jack's tone of sarcasm was clear in his voice. Aidan laughed his rumbling laughed and let go of Jack's hand.

"Aye that ye do, son. That ye do."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As the day grew darker, everyone began to grow more anxious. Aidan and Matilda's daughter, Sephora had found a nice boy to go to the ball with and had left early. While Matilda was dressing and Aidan was trying to fit into his out suit, Jack was already dressed in his outfit. He wore a white undershirt covered by a dark blue vest with golden buttons. Over that, he wore a white jacket with blue a blue collar and cuffs. His pants were a dark grey and on his feet he wore black boots.

Jack's staff, which he normally took everywhere with him, sat in a corner by his cot. When he finished fixing up his suit, he turned his gaze over to his staff. He walked over to it and picked it up, sighing. "You're gonna have to stay here tonight, okay?" He explained to it as if it were a person. When a knock at the door snapped Jack back into reality, he shoved his staff back into the corner and covered it with a spare blanket.

"Come in!" He called. The door opened and Matilda entered along with Aidan. When both people were in his room, they froze and stared at him with wide eyes. Aidan smiled while Matilda went all doe-eyed and smothered him with a hug.

"Oh, Jack, you look so handsome!" She squealed, pinching his cheeks. "Isn't he, Aidan?"

Aidan snorted. "He doesn't look so handsome when yer makin' his cheeks swell, that's fer sure."

Matilda released his cheeks and smiled at him. "I hope I didn't make the pants too big for you." She said with a hopeful smile.

Jack shook his head. "No, they're not too big. They're a perfect fit. The belt is just for show." He smiled at the two. "The outfit is great, Matilda, thank you."

"We're just tryin' te take care of ye, Jack. We care about ye." He smiled, walking over to Jack and placing a hand on his shoulder. Jack said nothing, but he smiled and nodded his thanks.

Without another word, the three were off towards the castle. Jack had never been in a castle before, nor had he seen one. It was definitely a beautiful sight. When they arrived at the castle, they were greeted by Sephora and the boy who'd escorted her to the ball. The two had gotten to see the actual coronation and Sephora didn't shy away from the subject of how beautiful the queen and her sister were. The more she talked about it, the more Jack wanted to see the queen for himself; maybe even talk to her.

When they got inside the castle, everyone was abuzz with conversations about the queen and her unmatched beauty. Jack however, would only believe it when he saw it. Jack was being shown around to everyone Aidan and Matilda knew, being introduced as their son. He didn't mind it, though. It was nice to have a family. Just as Jack was about to be introduced once more, a man cleared his throat and the quiet chatter went silent.

"Queen Elsa of Arendele," he announced, motioning towards a woman walking in front of a pair of thrones. Time seemed to slow down when she entered the room. The queen _was_ a thing of beauty. Her light blond hair was tied up in a twisted bun that revealed her beautiful face. She had a small but slender nose and her ice-blue eyes could've been seen from miles away. Jack was so enraptured in Queen Elsa's beauty that he didn't even notice her sister walk in beside her. When she walked in everyone bowed, except Jack who was staring straight at her. It was only when Sephora kicked him that Jack bowed in her presence.

When he saw everyone stand up straight, so did he and in and instant he started to make his way over to the Queen, only to be pulled back by Matilda who introduced him to a young lady and her mother.

"Grace, have you met my son, Jack?" She asked the older lady. Grace shook her head.

"No, I didn't know you had a son." She said, narrowing her eyes at him.

Matilda went on and on, explaining to Grace and her daughter how they had taken him into their home out of kindness, while Jack huffed and played with his fingers impatiently. When Grace's daughter had wandered off and the two old women had gotten engrossed in another conversation about a woman's sash, Jack snuck off.

As he walked towards the location of the queen, Jack glanced back over his shoulder to make sure his "mother" hadn't seen him leave. Jack was too busy making sure his escape plan had worked that he didn't realize that he'd walked all the way to the front of the room to the queen. Jack breathed out and sigh of relief and turned his head back to look in front of him.

When blue eyes were all he saw, Jack jolted back, landing on his back and having his head hit the floor. He sat up and rubbed his head, then stopped when he noticed a dark teal skirt in front of him.

"Are you alright, sir?" It was Queen Elsa! Jack slowly looked up to her face and stared, wide-eyes and bass-mouthed. It was as if he couldn't do anything, as if she froze him with her beauty. "Sir?" she repeated.

Jack tried to say he was okay, but the only thing that came out of his mouth was "Wow..." Queen Elsa giggled, covering her smile with a gloved hand. Jack shook his head and stood up, chuckling tensely.

"I, uh... hehe... I-I'm alright" He smiled and so did she. Then he realized who he was talking to. "Queen Elsa!" he gasped, kneeling down in front of her.

Jack heard her giggle again. "It's quite alright, you can stand." She said. He stood up and looked at her.

"I-I'm sorry. I just never expected to meet you. I'm just a butcher's son." He stuttered. Elsa's eyes widened.

"You're not Aidan's son, are you?" She asked. "I didn't know Aidan had a son. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr..." she paused as if to ask his name.

"Uh, Jack. My name's Jack." He said, giving her a slight bow. Elsa gave him a small bow as well.

"Very nice to meet you, Jack." She grinned.

Jack chuckled nervously again then glanced behind him at the dance floor. "Would you... would you care to dance?" He asked. She smiled politely and raised a hand.

"I'm sorry, but I don't da-" Her sentence stopped when Jack looked at her and she looked at him. Elsa sighed and smiled. "Yes, I would love to dance." Jack smiled widely and offered her his hand. At this motion, Elsa tensed and stared at his hand then slowly outstretched her arms until her hand rested in his. Even through the glove, Jack could feel that her hand was cold. Not cold like normal person cold, no her hands were as cold as ice... like his.

Jack led her down the steps and onto the dance floor, where he pulled her a respectable distance towards him and placed a hand on her waist. Her other hand was placed on his shoulder. Elsa looked at him for no more than a second then averted her gaze from his. He smiled at her regardless.

"Your hands are cold." He commented as they started to dance. He heard a small gasp come from Elsa. "It's nice; I like the cold." Elsa looked back up at him with wide eyes.

"You do?" She asked, her blue eyes searched his as if she were looking for signs if he was lying.

"Oh, yeah! I was practically born in the ice." He smiled. "You probably can't feel it, but my hands are cold. They always are." And with that, Elsa relaxed.

Soon after dancing, Elsa had taken Jack out to the royal gardens for a walk.

"My sister and I used to take long walks in the garden during summertime. She would come back into the castle all muddy with twigs in her hair." She giggled.

Jack smiled at her as he walked by her side. "So you and your sister are close?" He asked. Elsa stopped and sighed, looking down.

"Not anymore..." Was all she said on that topic. "Anyway, enough about me. Where are you from, Jack?" She asked, sitting on a stone bench and making room for him. Jack sat down next to her and heaved a large sigh.

"Oh, let's see, where do I begin?" He thought for a bit. "Ah-ha! I got it!" He turned to face her and began his story.

"Well, the truth is I'm not Aidan's real son. I'm just a kid he found on the street. When I arrived here, I was starving and alone." He smiled to himself. "Aidan was so kind to let me stay with him and his family. Now he likes to introduce me as his son."

"Where did you arrive here from?" Elsa asked, scooting closer as she listened intently.

Jack pulled his lips into a tight line. "Now, if I told you that you wouldn't believe me." Jack said, hoping she would give up on the subject. But instead, Elsa grabbed his hand and turned his head to look at her.

"Oh come on! It's not every day I get to meet someone that's not from here. Well, aside from foreign traders that is." Jack smiled at her and she gripped his hand tighter. "Come on, Jack tell me."

Jack laughed and raised a hand. "Alright, alright calm down." He chuckled. "Well... I haven't exactly been here long, but it's very similar to where I used to be. I came to your world through a-" Jack was cut off when a guard placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I apologize for the interruption, my Queen, but there are people in there waiting to speak to you." Elsa looked up at the guard then down at Jack with apologetic eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, Jack. I have to go. We'll talk later." She stood up and walked away. Jack watched her leave then sighed as the castle doors shut her inside.

Jack though it rude to linger in the gardens so he left and entered the ball room to see Elsa in a heated argument with her sister. Jack stared wide-eyed as Elsa whipped around, thrashing her hand and shouting "Enough!" But this was no simple gesture. One of Elsa's gloves had been removed, exposing a pale hand and when her hand thrashed, a blast of ice shot from her fingertips, creating a frightening wall of icicles.

Jack jolted back in shock. Elsa was like him! She had powers of her own! He watched as Elsa's eyes met his and she clutched her hand to her chest, fear clouding her once bright eyes.

Elsa pressed against the door as if everyone's eyes were forcing her out of her own castle. Her hand searched for the door knob and when it found it, she burst out the door and down the hall.

"Elsa!" Jack called out after her, running past the wall of ice. He ran through the long corridors that laced the castle halls and out to the front courtyard. Everyone was screaming and one of the fountains had been frozen into a terrifying, jagged ice tower. Jack's eyes tore from the massacre and towards where Elsa had run.

When Jack had exited the main gates, he found that Elsa had crossed the water on a bridge of ice. He was about to run after her, but as soon as his boot hit the ice, he slipped and fell. Jack propped himself up on his elbows, watching Elsa run away.

"Elsa!" He called after her. Jack looked down at his boots and frowned. He grabbed one of them and tossed it aside following along with the other boot being thrown onto the ground as well. Jack stood up and ran across the ice with ease, but didn't follow Elsa. He instead ran to Aidan's house and burst into his room, tearing off the clothes Matilda had made for him and slipping into his original clothes.

As he fastened his cape around his shoulders, He noticed the blanket he'd thrown over his staff. He delicately lifted the blanket and tossed it aside and grabbed his staff, rushing out the door. Once outside, Jack looked around to see if anyone was out in the streets. When he acknowledged that the coast was clear, he willed the wind to pick him up and carry him to where Elsa had ran.

He felt his cape fill with cold air as the wind lifted him off the ground and tugged him towards a heavily wooded area. Once inside the forest, Jack dodged and ducked under trees and branches towards a large mountain. Jack guessed Elsa had disappeared to the mountains to get away from everyone. With a thrust forwards, Jack shot through the air towards the top of the mountain. He had to find Elsa and see if she was alright.

Jack had to be sure she was safe so as a just in case, he checked the base of the mountain then flew upward. He'd searched for hours and just as he was about to give up, Jack heard a voice on the wind.

It was like a beautiful ringing bell. Someone was singing. Jack followed the sound through an icy cave and when he exited through the other side, he saw someone. A woman in a teal dress and a dark purple cape. Elsa!

Jack didn't want to frighten her, so he watched from a distance and listened to her singing. He'd never heard such a beautiful voice in all his life. Elsa definitely lived up to all the things said about her; all the way from her looks to her angel-like voice. And in the snow, where her powers were seen as something beautiful, Jack seemed to be entranced by her.

He watched as she tossed away her cape and glove, built a staircase of ice and even create a castle of ice. As she moved farther up the mountain, Jack followed her but kept his distance. Pretty soon, Elsa had finished singing and disappeared inside her castle. Being cautious not to scare Elsa, Jack flew up the front doors and raised a hand to knock. With slight hesitation, Jack knocked on the doors and they immediately opened.

Jack swallowed hard and stepped inside the castle. He felt the smooth ice beneath his feet and smiled. It was like the lake back home. Jack walked around the main hallway, gazing around at the magnificence that Elsa had created. It was only then that Jack realized he'd come here for Elsa, not to gawk at her architecture.

"Elsa?" He called out. "It's me, Jack! Elsa I want to talk to you. I want to let you know you're not alone!" His voice seemed to echo off the ice palace, but no one replied to his call.

Jack sighed and looked down, turning to leave when a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Jack?"

He whipped around and sure enough, there was Elsa at the top of a double staircase; although now she looked even more beautiful than before. Her white/blond hair was down and slumped over her shoulder in a braid, her dress was no longer the dark coronation dress she wore previously, but a long silky dress that clung to her body. Jack couldn't help but stare at her as she walked down the ice stairs.

When she was a fare distance from him, she stopped and smiled. "Jack... Why are you here?" She asked. "You can't be here."

Her words snapped him from his daze. "I-I came here for you. I had to make sure you were okay. I know what you did frightened you and everyone else." Elsa looked away as if she were slapped by shame. "But you're not alone, Elsa." Her gaze returned to him and her face wore a slight smile, but it didn't last long.

"Jack... I'm a monster. You can't be near me. I'll only hurt you." Elsa's voice quivered with held back tears. "Please... Leave."

But Jack didn't leave. Instead, he walked forward towards Elsa, speaking softly. "Elsa, you're not alone. I'm just like you." At those words, Elsa looked up at him with wide and still fearful eyes. Feeling as though she wasn't convinced, Jack smiled and looked around. "You know as beautiful as this place is. It could use a little decorating." Jack then gripped his staff and pointed it past Elsa in front of the double staircase. He felt his power build up in his hand then release from his staff and out shot a blast of ice. As soon as his ice hit the floor a frozen fountain was created from the ground up.

Elsa gasped quite audibly and jolted away from Jack. He turned his gaze from the fountain back to Elsa and smiled. "You don't have to be afraid. I'm just like you." Jack expected Elsa to burst out in questions but she just stared at the fountain and when Jack was about to speak again, Elsa seemed to burst forward and yank him in for a hug. Jack was caught off guard and slipped, falling down on the floor with Elsa following quickly after him.

Jack laughed and looked down at her. When their eyes met, Jack's laughter seemed to fade as his heart rate began to increase. He raised a hand and placed it on Elsa's face, stroking her cheek. "I'm not afraid, Elsa. If you'll let me, I can teach you how to control it; your powers."

Elsa looked down as if in thought then returned her gaze back to him.

"Alright,"


End file.
